


Something just like this

by Rafaperez



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LangDyne, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Movie 1. Scott's training with Hope.





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one and I hope you like. Reviews

_She said, where'd you wanna go, how much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero, some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just like this_

**Something just like this-Coldplay**

Scott and Hope were in Hank's house training in the gym to help him with the ant-man suit. Even Scott being taller than Hope, she was quickly with her blows, moving with agility and now she had just knocked him to the floor, over the mattress for the fifth time that night and he fell to his back, is body sweat while Hope was pinning with one leg between his, her bangs damped over her forehead due the heat, eyes shining and face flushed and Scott thought he had never seen her so beautiful as in that moment

Although their rough start, little by little Hope had started to win his heart with her tough way, but good heart and he wanted to prove to her that, although he sometimes acted like an idiot, he could be an incredible guy if he had the opportunity to show that.

"Hope you used to dream about charming princes and superheroes as a kid?"

"What?" That question had caught her off guard and Scott then used his legs and locked then around her waist, rolling them ans staying on top of her, smiling at the look of surprise and wonder on Hope's face.

"You know, all girls always dream about living some fairy tale romance like that..." Cassie was always talking about Captain America and that one day she'd marry him.

"Well..." She managed to free one hand from his grip so she could brush her bangs from her eyes and admitted: "When I was a little girl before my mom... Well I used to dream about these things, but now I'm too busy with the company..."

"I bet there are a lot of men that would like to have a chance to make you see stars..." Scott told her with a small smile, although he felt a pang of jealous inside at that idea and stared at the woman under him, seeing that she was blushing lightly under his intense gaze, and it was starting to make Hope see that she was falling for him.

She quickly escaped from his arms, getting up and facing Scott, who rose too, ready for her next move.

"Frankly I don't have any interest in dating those man, who think they'll get something just because I'm the daughter of the Pym's founder."

"I wouldn't date you because of that." Scott admitted, dodging from her punch and Hope was even more surprise with those words, feeling her heart beat fast and her eyes widened:

"What?"

"I might not me some Iron Man, with its armors and glamour or some rich businessman who goes to Europe every week..." And then he took a step toward her, after she averted his punch and the man left their bodies only inches apart, seeing her surprised face, chest rising and falling and he said with a smile, sincere:

"But I'd definitely like to have the opportunity to make you happy,"

Hope's bodies trembled, being surprised like that by Scott, who was showing another side of him, more serious but also charming and she parted her lips, opening a beautiful smile, thinking about how much they had changed since they'd met and how she was falling for him, so she whispered:

"And who said I'm searching for some fairy tale or those famous superheroes?" She placed her hands on her waist, staring at him with her eyes shining in a mysterious way and she asked: "Would you risk with me?"

And when she raised one leg to kick him, Scott held her leg with a firm touch, making her body catch fire and she lose her balance, but the man held her by her exposed waist, bringing her to his body while she put her arms around his neck, seeking balance ans they stared at each other.

Their faces were so close, almost touching, hearts beating fast and both ignored the fact they were sweat and in the middle of the improvised gym and Hope's words had made Scott's body burn for her, decided to prove her he was being serious and his lips went to her ear, whispering:

"I'd risk Hope, you're an incredible woman..." And seeing her smile, cheeks flushed, Scott kissed her.

Hope didn't need any of those heroes he had talked about, Scott had changed so much, proving to be a good man and that was enough for her to want to explore this feeling that had been growing inside her for the ant man, she thought while pressing her lips to his, heart beating fast.

Hope's hands lowered from his neck, massaging his back from under his t-shirt while she parted her lips for his tongue and Scott tightened his his hand on her waist, provoking her while their tongues fought for control.

When they were out of breath and broke the kiss, Hope rested her forehead on his shoulder, smiling with her lips red, happy and the man brushed away her hair to the side, caressing them and smiling too:

'Woo..." And she laughed, saying softly:

"Decidedly I want this."


End file.
